The Right One
by Storywriterlove99
Summary: Months after the Cullens leave Bella is heart broken, but then Leah shows up and helps Bella through her pain. They become friends, but when Leah becomes distant and hangs out with Sam and his friends, Bella tries to stay together. When forced to see them she finds out a big secret, bigger then she ever imagined. What is an Imprint? Why is Paul Laholt being possessive and flirty?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga & all associated characters are the copyrighted creation & property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other publicly recognized characters, brands, quotes or "catch phrases" are the sole trademarked &/or copyrighted property of their respective creators. No copyright or trademark infringement is purposely intended with this story. The plot & any original characters of this story are the property of Storywriterlove99. This work may not be reposted, reproduced, or translated into another language without the author's permission.

**This disclaimer will only appear once throughout this fic.**

Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, silent tears running down my face. It had been so long since they left. Since I had become a shell of myself, and had a gaping hole ripped into my chest. I felt like my heart was gone and all the life poured out of me from a wound that did not seem to want to close.

I knew Charlie was worried, but I could not find it in myself to get better. I was not sure I wanted to. I loved them all and forgetting them would be like forgetting me. So, I just laid in my bed and wallowed.

Little did I know, I was not going to be allowed to do that today. Around five in the afternoon my door bursts open and a beautiful Quileute girl walked in. Her skin was a shiny bronze. She was tall, maybe five six, with dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her face was roundish, with high cheek bones and full lips. She was thin, with curves women would die for and long legs that seemed to go on for miles. The only thing about her that was not so pretty was the scowl she had on her face. It took me a full minute to remember who this was. She and I along with the Black twins would play all the time when I came here over the summer. This was Leah Clearwater.

She came right up to my bed and pulled my blanket off of me and tossed it across the room. Without a word she left the room. I heard her pounding down the stairs. I laid in bed, not caring what she was doing, though I was a little curious as to what she was doing here. I jumped up when something cold splashed all over my body. I sat up and looked down at myself, I was soaked. Looking up at Leah I saw she held a giant bucket that was dripping water.

She threw the bucket down as I started shivering and got into my face.

"Enough is enough Bella. You need to stop this dumb shit and get it the fuck together. Charlie is worried sick and you are turning into some kind of fucking zombie. He is just a guy. Someone you can get over. He left you Bella. Now you need to step up and show that you are strong enough to get over him. He left. He is not worth your tears or your life."

I hated that her words made sense. I hated that she was popping my bubble and making me see the reality. I did not want to see the reality because then I would really know that he does not love me. That none of them ever did. That I was hurting my father and myself. I knew that if I faced that at some point I would move on and learn to love someone else. But, that is not what I wanted. But it was too late for that. It all came crashing down. They were all gone and were never coming back.

I felt the tears starting to slide down my face. Sobs shook my body as I cried for the family I loved. For the boy I loved. For the future I saw for us. Then I realized I was mourning them and slowly letting go of the life I dreamed of with them and I cried harder.

Leah does not come and offer me comfort. She did not hold me while I cried or whisper how it was all going to be ok. I found that I liked it better. I did not want to hear those words, because I would always have some hurt for what they did to me.

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying. At some point the tears stopped and I just sat on my bed. The hole in my chest was gone, but there was still a deep pain. It was like I needed to cry those tears for the hole to heal. Now my heart needed to heal. I looked at Leah. She was just staring at me with this look in her eyes. Like she saw something good in this, in my pain.

"Go, take a shower." Was all she said as she left the room.

I slowly got up and found some clothes. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I did not bother looking into the mirror. I simply stripped off my clothes and cleaned up. After my shower I walked downstairs. Leah had just finished her dinner and there was a steaming plate of something waiting for me. I began to wonder where Charlie was, but did not ask.

I sat down and started to push my food around, but Leah was having none of that. She grabbed the fork from my hand and roughly grabbed my cheeks, forcing me to open my mouth. She shoved the food inside and clamped her hand over it.

"Chew and swallow." She demanded.

I did as I was told and that is how I ate my dinner. Being force fed. After my plate was cleared Leah cleaned up and lead me to the living room. She turned on the tv to some soap opera and sat back.

I stared at the tv. Not really caring what was on and waited for Leah to tell me I could go to my room. Two hours later she stood up and lead me to my room, where I picked up my blanket and crawled into bed. Leah shut off the light and I started at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow held for me.

The next week pasted the same way. Leah would wake me up, but without splashing water on me. Tell me to get dressed or take a shower. She would force fed me breakfast, lunch and dinner. When we were not eating we would just watch her soap opera's and then I could go to bed. Charlie was no where to be found and I just could not ask Leah. Every day I thought about them. Sometimes I silently cry. If Leah noticed she never said anything, just watched tv. Though it was painful, it was staring to get better which frightened me. I was not sure if I was ready to let go of them. I was staring to. I looked at Leah that was wrapped up in the soap. I wondered why she was here. I knew she was even sleeping over here. She did not seem like the type to care about some heart-broken girl, so what was she doing here?

"Where is my father?"

She did not jump or look at me wide eyed, simply shrugged and replied.

"He is working on a case in Seattle. They needed him there."

I nodded and watched the soap with her for the first time. I was not thinking about the Cullens or what my life would have been like with them. I was just watching a crazy soap opera.

_AN- Hi, please tell me what you think, this is my second fanfic, but my first with Bella and the pack. Please review_


	2. 2 Fresh Air

Chapter 2: Fresh Air

I sat down on the couch waiting for Leah to come downstairs and for us to watch the soap. She came pounding down the stairs, but when I looked up she was wearing, jeans a blouse and some boots.

I frowned at her, but she just smirked.

"The soap is not on today, so get your ass upstairs and get dressed. We need more food."

With a sigh I got up and walked to my bedroom. I have become more alive since Leah has been here. I finally can feed myself and finish a plate of food. I get out of bed without Leah telling me to. My nightmares went away and I was talking more.

What I liked was when I did these things, Leah did not act shocked to look at me like she was waiting for me to break down again. She made it seem normal, which I guess it was. I was finally becoming myself again. I quickly got dressed and I noticed my clothes were not hanging off of me like before. They still looked big, but not as bad.

I came downstairs to see Leah talking on the phone with a frown in place. She hung up and we left. The clouds were out as usual. But, for the first time I did not mind. It felt nice being outdoors. I could hear the people laughing and talking. Kids played out on their lawns. The fresh air felt good in my lungs. I felt like I could actually breathe.

Leah seemed to be enjoying being outside too. She wore a small smile as she looked around and took in the neighborhood. We walked to my truck in silence and the whole way there Leah listened to the radio singing along with the songs. She had an amazing voice. I realized that Leah did not care what other's thought of her. She was tough and liked to intimidate people.

I wondered where the sweet girl I would play with, went. We were walking down the isle when I bumped into something. Looking up I saw it was Leah.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Try walking with your head up, maybe you will be less of a klutz." She didn't say it with malice, just pointing out a fact.

People were staring at us. Well me really. It was unnerving. I just wanted to crawl into a shell and never come out. Leah made me walk in front of her and kept shouting things for me to get from two isles down. While we being rung up, Mike Newton kept staring at me. I knew he had a thing for me, but it was not like that. It was like I had a third head growing from my neck.

Finally I could not take it anymore and turned to him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it is impolite to stare you little fuck? Yes, I am alive. Yes I am in a market. Yes, I am getting food. Is there something wrong with that?"

My voice had risen and the entire store was all staring at me, I heard Leah chuckle. Probably from the shell shock look on Mike's face. We got our groceries and walked to the car. Leah chuckling here and there.

"I did not know you had that in you Swan. Did you see the kid's fucking face?"

She started laughing and this time I joined her. Maybe moving on was not such a bad thing after all. When we got home, we put the bags away. Leah started dinner.

I decided to call my dad and see what he was doing. I felt bad for my dad. He went through so much with me recently. From James' attack and Edward leaving. He stuck it out with me. Trying his hardest to be there and help me.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number, it rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Leah how are things at the house?"

I paused for a moment.

"Dad it is me, Bella."

"Bells." He seemed so shocked that I was actually speaking.

"Hey, kiddo, h-how are you?"

"I am good. Leah and I have been hanging out, not really doing much."

Charlie cleared his throat.

"Bella, I hate to bring this up, but are you ok now?"

The worry in my father's voice, made me drop to my knees. I had put him through too much, he deserved a much better daughter and from now on I would try to be the best daughter I could.

"Honestly, I am much better then I was before. Leah...well she has been helping a lot. I am getting better dad. It is not going to happen over night, but it...it is happening. Just to prove it to you when you get back, we will go on a fishing trip. Just you and me."

"Really, kiddo, you will really go fishing with me." The hope in his voice made tears stream down my face.

I said when I first came here that I would use this time to get along with me father. Build a strong relationship with my father before I went to collage. Then Edward came along and I got caught up in him, almost ruining the small bond that we had. I wanted to rip my heart out from the pain I felt, this time for my father.

"Yeah, dad, I will be counting down the days until you come home."

"I will be back in two weeks and on Saturday we will go fishing."

"Okay. I love you daddy."

"I love you too kid."

I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with tears streaming down my face.

"It hurts when you realize how much you put then through. The hell and pain they went through watching you fall apart just because some man no longer wanted you."

I looked into Leah's eyes and seen the pain and hatred pouring off of her. I knew that pain, it was the same I could still feel burning my chest.

"Would you tell me?"

It was so quiet that I was sure she would not. Then she sat down next to me and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"His name was Sam Uley. You might remember him. He was the one that saved you the night Cullen left. We were high school sweethearts. We were so in love. When we would walk down the street, I could hear the people saying they wish it was them. Saying they wanted that great love they saw with us. We had our whole lives planned out. Hell we were living together. Then he suddenly disappeared. He was gone for two months. Never calling or emailing. I called my cousin Emily Young to be with me. I hated being alone and I knew she would come. She was there for a week when Sam showed up."

"He was saying that everything would be ok. That we would be happy now. He sees her and stops talking to me and just stares at her. I was so confused. He looks down at me and says we cannot be together anymore. He kept trying to be with Emily asking her out. It broke my heart. It was after Emily was attacked by an animal that she finally gave into him. I was broken for months. Just like you were. I never ate or talked, until I saw my mother crying on my father. She was saying she hated watching her first baby withering away and not be able to do anything. It was then I knew I needed to stop and fix myself. That no man was worth making my family suffer. Now people think I am a bitter bitch and Emily is this perfect little Martha Stewart house wife. She and Sam are going to be married soon. That is my pathetic fucking story."

I sat there and started at Leah. She had been through so much in her life. I could not believe her cousin would do something like that to her, betray her that way. She was right. People did see her as a bitter woman, even I did at first. Now I saw just how strong Leah Clearwater really was. She moved on all by herself. Some people would say that she became uncaring. She was protecting herself and I knew when Leah loved, it was with all her heart. This made me more sad. I knew she must have loved Sam so much and for him to just dump her like that and go after her cousin was sickening. That man needed some help.

"I do not think you are a bitter bitch. I think you are strong and amazing. I know that pain Leah and I am proud of you for moving on through it all alone."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and gave me a watery smile.

"Thank you Bella. Now come on dinner is ready."

We ate dinner in silence, but something shifted between us. Before Leah and I just kept each other company. But with Leah sharing her pain with me, it made us...friends. I guess. I smiled. It would be nice to have a friend like Leah that would push me and let me be my own person.

_AN- Please review, I love to hear from you guys. Also, if you have not already read it. I have a completed story called 'Letters To You' It is a Jasper and Bella Fanfic._

_Love, Storywriterlove99_


	3. Meeting Ex's and Being Ignored

Chapter 3: Meeting Ex's and Being Ignored

_AN- Hi, thanks for reviewing please keep it up and thanks for reading_.

The past two months of my life have been so great. Ever since that night Leah shared her story we grew very close. We told each other everything. I even told her about the Cullens being vampires. At first she did not believe me. But when I showed her James' bite and told her my story she did. That was the first time I ever saw Leah cry. It felt so good to share that big secret with someone and be able to tell her everything. To really open up and tell her about the life I was promised and how it was ripped away from me.

My dad and I also had a very solid relationship. We went fishing every weekend and then came home and ordered pizza. We would sit down and he would explain the games to me. It did not matter what we did, as long as it was together.

The Clearwater's became like a second family to me. Sue and Harry treated me like their own. Seth was like my crazy little brother, who I loved very much.

I was going to spend the week with the Clearwater's while my dad went out of town for work again. He was constantly being called on. Apparently the detectives in Seattle really liked him.

I was waiting for Leah to pick me up while I packed my bag with everything I would need for a week at Leah's house. I went outside making sure to lock the door behind me. It was not even three minutes later when she showed up. I jogged to the car and climbed in. I was grabbed into a warm hug. I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away beaming.

"I get you for a whole fucking week. This is fucking awesome."

I chuckled. "I know. So we are going to watch love stories with hot guys that we can drool over. Eat a lot of junk food and fatten our asses up and then do it all over again."

She laughed nodding. I looked her over and frowned as I realized she grew. She had to be at least 5' 10" now. It seemed like Leah was always getting bigger. Shaking my head. I started to ask Leah questions about the new guy she liked. I never saw a dark person blush so hard before. She refused to tell me who it was.

"Seth stop." I screamed as he tickled me.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I could not breathe. He was laughing like a maniac as he straddled me and tickled my sides. Ignoring my pleas. Suddenly Seth was knocked off of me by Leah and she tackled him. I laughed and jumped on top of her and we all rolled on the ground like giant five years olds.

Someone knocked on the door. I crawled out from under Leah and opened the door. I was shocked when I saw Sam Uley standing there. That soon turned to anger. I no longer liked Sam since I found out how he hurt Leah.

"Hi is Harry here?"

I could tell he was shocked to see me.

"No, he's not."

He waited for me to say more. When I did not he sighed.

"Do you know when they will be back?"

"Ten maybe." He nodded and was about to walk away when Leah came to the door panting.

When she saw Sam, her entire body tensed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Harry, but the pale face said he was not here."

My jaw locked at the insult. Well coming from him it was an insult. Apparently Leah felt the same way because she started to shake and glared at Sam.

"She has a name and I know you know it because you helped her in the woods asshole. You better treat my sister with respect. Oh and in case you were wondering she is not interested in you. Not everyone is like Emily."

Sam looked like he had been slapped. If I was not so worried about Leah, I would have laughed in his face. The way Leah was shaking scared me. I put my hand on her shoulder. Her skin was burning up, to a point where it was like she was on fire. Without a word to Sam, I slammed the door and pulled Leah to the couch. She sat down gasping and clutching her middle.

"Bella I don't feel good." Leah said turning a weird pale.

"Seth get me some cold rags for your sister."

He ran into the kitchen. I laid Leah down and pushed her hair from her face. Seth came running to me, carrying about six wet rags. Soaking his shirt and the rug. He handed them to me without a word and I placed them over Leah's body, she was so hot that we had to change them frequently.

Leah moaned in pain, before jumping up and running to the bathroom. I followed her and held her hair back while she threw up. Once she finished I took her back to the couch and told Seth to get me more cold rags. That is how the night was spent. Me taking care of her.

The next day Harry and Sue told me to go home. That they did to want me to get sick. Of course I tried to fight them. Telling them I needed to be there for Leah. I only left when she told me to. I walked to my bedroom exhausted and worried about Leah. I hoped she would be ok.

I wanted to be with her. Make sure she was okay. She didn't want me to be there. It was killing me and it hurt to know she could send me away so easily. At some point sleep took over, but even then my dreams revolved around Leah and her turning into a large sliver wolf.

The next two weeks were hell. I called the Clearwater's everyday. They always said Leah could not come to the phone, or they did not answer. They repeatedly told me not to come over. Even Seth was not taking my calls. I knew they were ignoring me.

I would not take this anymore. I was not going to let another family slip through my fingers. I grabbed my keys and jacket and told my dad I was going to the Clearwater's. Charlie was mad. He knew I loved them and it was hurting me. He did not understand why his best friend and his family were acting like this. Neither did I for that matter.

The ride to La Push seemed to take forever. I pulled up to the familiar blue house and got out. I was walking to the door when I heard a loud laugh coming from the back yard. Frowning I followed the noise and froze. There were many people I had never seen before. Many of the faces I did know. Harry and Sue were laughing with Billy Black. Leah was sitting with Emily and some other girl. They were laughing. The only one that looked sad was Seth. He sat alone with his head in his hands.

"So, I guess you are feeling better."

Everything stopped and everyone looked at me. Leah was staring like a deer caught in headlights, Seth was the first to recover and came running to me with pain in his eyes. He stopped in front of me with so many questions in his eyes. I silenced them all by opening my arms to him. I knew this was not Seth's fault. He would never have turned his back on me unless he was told too. Even then he would have fought for me. He ran into my arms.

"I am so sorry sis." I looked at Leah and felt betrayal hit me hard.

"If you no longer wanted to hang out with me, that would have been fine Leah. You did not have to be a bitch and ignore me."

She did not say anything just put her head down. Without another word I walked out the back door and to my car. The drive home was a blur. I just remember curling into a ball on my bed and crying until I fell asleep.

_AN - Hi, thanks for the reviews and for reading, I love to hear from you guys so please keep it up._


	4. Moving On

Chapter 4: Moving On

I woke up with a sticky face and a light headache from crying so hard. I looked at my clock to see that it was four in the morning. I stared at the ceiling wondering how Leah went from being my sister to ignoring me within two weeks. What I could not understand was why she started hanging out with Sam and Emily. She always said she would never forgive them for what they did to her. What changed? I closed my eyes and pushed the frustration and hurt away.

This was all my fault. I was stupid to let anyone else in. I should have just kept quiet and ignored her when she first showed up. She would have got bored at some point and left me alone. Well, I was done with this. I would no longer sit down and wallow in pain. I did that with the Cullen's, and it nearly killed me.

I would not let the Clearwater's do the same to me. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I quietly made my way to the bathroom. After showering I went downstairs to make breakfast. Once I finished eating I cleaned up and Charlie came downstairs. He did not ask any questions. I think he knew what happened when I came home with tears running down my face.

I fixed him his breakfast. It was now 8:30 and I decided to call an old friend.

"Hello." Answered the soft familiar voice.

"Hey Ang it is me Bella." Though Leah and I were very close, I also kept in contact with Angela.

"Hey, Bella, what is going on? Did Leah ever call you back?"

I felt a pinch of pain in my chest, but ignored it.

"No, I went over to her house and they were having a huge barbeque with Sam Uley, her cousin Emily and some other strangers. Seth was the only one that looked sad, poor kid. I think they told him to stop talking to me."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. I cannot believe they would do that to you Bella. Are you ok?"

"Kind of. I decided that I am not going to let them get to me. I was calling hoping we could do something tonight."

"Hell yeah. Ben and I were going out to Port Angles. We were going to find us a little hottie. Instead we can go to this new ice-skating place I was dying to try out."

Now Angela Webber was a preacher's daughter. The girl had a mouth that would make a sailor blush and loved to do ridicules things. She and her boyfriend Ben have an open relationship for any gender.

"Sounds good. When are we going?"

"Six I will pick you up."

"Ok bye Ang."

"Later Bella."

I spent most of the day cleaning around the house and doing laundry to keep my mind busy. When it was 4:00 I jumped into the shower. I picked out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, with a crop top and a pair a converse. I threw my hair into a bun, letting some curls fall loose and put on light make up.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard Angela beep her horn. I grabbed my purse and told my dad where I was going. The ride to Port Angles was great. Ben kept us laughing. Telling us funny stories. When we arrived at the ice-skating ring it was fairly empty which was great for us. None of us really knew how to skate, so we fell down a lot. But it was still so much fun.

Angela and I would laugh when Ben fell down and had this shell shocked look on his face. He would laugh when Angela or I fell and we took the other down with us. The few people who were there would look at us like we were crazy people when they would see us on our asses laughing.

When I finally got home I was exhausted and in a great mood. Charlie looked happy to see me happy. He did not care that I came home at one in the morning.

The next two weeks past with Angela, Ben and I going out and doing things. They were always there for me and kept my mind off the Clearwater's. I was both happy and sad when they said they would be going to collage in two weeks. They were both accepted to UCLA. They were leaving tomorrow and that left us one night together. We decided to spend it watching movies at Ben's place and just hang out. Angela fell asleep on my shoulder as we were watching Fast and the Furious I felt tears roll down my cheeks. More of my friends were leaving me. I realized that it was impossible not to let people in.

Ben looked at me with a small smile.

"Come on, B don't cry. We will come and visit. I promise and we are always a phone call away." I nodded.

"So you guys are not going to find some new friends in LA and forget about little old me?"

Ben shook his head. "Isabella Swan no one can ever forget you. You are way too special for that to ever happen."

Ben's words warmed my heart. I could see how sincere he was. I smiled at him "Thanks, Ben."

He shrugged and then carried on watching the movie. I was not sure when, but I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to Ben placing me in the guest room. The next day I sent them off. Angela and I in tears making us promise each other that we would call and email. By the time I got home I was ready to go to sleep, but one look at my father told me that would not be happening. My stomach dropped and dread filled me.

"Dad what is it. What is wrong?"

"Bella, there has been an accident. Harry Clearwater died in a car crash today. He and Seth were going to the hospital because Harry was having a heart attack when a car crashed into theirs."

He kept talking, but I could not hear him, tears spilled down my cheeks as I fell to my knees. Harry was dead, he was gone.

Harry was dead.


	5. Secrets Reveled

_AN - Hi, sorry about the recent chapters in this story, I have had huge writer's block. I think I am finally getting over it so please just be patient. _

_Also thank you all for your reviews, I love them all. I am working on another story. I hope you will read it. This story will be updated slower because of it being new. Please read it, it is called 'My Alpha Love'. It's a Sam and Bella fanfic. My first Sam and Bella, tell me what you think._

_Love, Storywritterlove99_

Chapter 5: Secrets Reveled

I watched as Harry was lowered into the ground. Tears slipping down my face. I held my dad's hand so tight I was sure I was hurting him. He didn't say anything. The pain in my chest was so great. It was worse then when Edward left. I might have been mad at Harry for the way he and his family ignored me. But I still loved him and losing him really hurt.

I could still remember the way he sat down and talked with Leah and I for hours when I was at his house. The way he gave me advice and welcomed me into his home. I bit my lip to hold back my sobs. I promised myself I would stay strong through all of this. That I would be there for my father to lean on me.

Harry was like his brother. They grew up together. Watched their children grow up together. Harry was the one that helped my father when my mother left and took me with her. He was the one that kept my father from drinking his life away.

Charlie pulled me close and buried his face into my hair. I could feel the tears on my scalp and soothingly rubbed his back. For the first time since being here I let my eyes wonder.

I found Sue and cringed. This was not the same happy, loving woman I knew. She was pale and looked about ten pounds skinnier. She had dark circles, her eyes were distant and lifeless. Next to her was Leah. She had her mother's hand in her's. At first glance you would think she was handling her father's death well, but I knew better.

She was to tense. Her jaw was locked and her eyes were glassy, in them I could see the pain and heartbreak. There was some Quileute man sitting on the other side of Sue. He was very tall and muscular. His face was round. He had full red lips and a straight nose. He looked so much like Harry. I thought that he could have been Harry's brother. When our eyes met I gasped, that man was Seth. No that could not be possible. I seen him just a week ago. He was my height with no muscles. There was no way he grew like this.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind. Something I remember hearing a long time ago. I frowned as I tried to recall what it was. My eyes wondered again and this time they landed on the massive form of Jacob Black.

The one who told me about the Cullens. He said it was a legend. His people found them hunting on their land and made a treaty with them. For the Cullen's to stay off of their land and not to bite or turn a human. I gasped as I remembered what his people where in the story.

I looked them over again. They were all strong, and tall. I remember the last night I spent at the Clearwater house. The way Leah's body shook. How hot her skin was. None of that was normal. My gut twisted as I realized just what my former sister really was. What Seth now was. A werewolf.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from going over there and screaming at Leah. This was why she ignored me. Because she was a werewolf. Did she think I would tell her secret? Sure I told her mine but, I loved her and I knew she would never tell anyone. I locked eyes with her again and shook my head.

The service ended and we were walking towards Sue. My dad wanted to talk to her. I stood a step behind, glaring at Leah. I told myself I would not give her a hard time today because she lost her father. But now I was pissed. As my father talked to Sue I walked right up to her. She was sitting with Seth. The rest of her friends or pack was standing or sitting behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me Leah huh? I told you everything. Everything about me, about the Cullens. You kept this from me."

She looked at me confused.

"I do not know what you are talking about Bella."

I felt betrayal hit me hard, but I beat it back.

"Oh, so you do not know that you and your little friends turn into giant dogs." I hissed at her.

She stared at me in shock. Everyone was actually.

"Bells lets go." My father called. Without another word I turned on my heel and followed him home. This was one exhausting day, but I knew it was far from over. I knew their secret and they would need to make sure I did not tell anyone.

I sat outside on my porch waiting for them to come. About five minutes ago I got a text from Seth. He told me that he and some of the pack were coming to pay me a little visit.

My dad was out with Billy. Both of them sharing their pain of losing their friend, which was perfect since I was about to meet God only knows how many wolves.

Eight figures came out of the woods. I recognized some faces, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Sam. I knew Quil and Embry, but there were two people I did not know. Sam was the one that stepped forward. He seemed hesitant to come to close. Like he was the one hundred and ten pound human girl confronting a pack of giant werewolves.

"Hi Bella. I think you might remember me. My name is Sam Uley. We met a few times." I nodded stiffly.

"Bella you know something you should not and I need to know that you will not tell anyone else." I laughed at him.

"Like anyone would believe me if I did. 'Hey, you know Sam Uley and his gang of friends. Yeah they are all really giant werewolves.' Yep, a real conversation starter."

Sam looked frustrated. Jeez this guy could not take a joke. I wonder what Leah ever saw in him.

"Listen Sam you do not have to worry. I will not tell anyone about you and your pack of doggies being well, doggies ok? You can cuddle with Emily with a clear head knowing your secret is safe."

I saw Leah flinch when I mentioned Emily and sighed. No matter what she said she would never get over Emily and Sam.

"You told Leah about the Cullen's." He shot back.

I looked at Leah and she stared back. I could see the remorse and guilt there. But it was not enough for me. She turned her back on me and took away anther family. When I spoke it was for her. I would not forgive Leah as easy as I used to. I was done letting people hurt me and then come right back into my life just to do it again.

"Yeah. I know and it was the biggest mistake I made." I looked at Sam.

"I have learned from my mistake and I promise both you and myself that I will never make it again."

He must have saw something in my eyes because he nodded and turned away. "Sam." Leah shouted. I frowned when he nodded. Did she just ask permission to speak to me? She step forward.

"Bella please listen to me. I am so sorry. I did not want to hurt you or ignore you, but I had no choice. Sam he gave me an Alpha command. When he gives that we cannot contradict his order. Bella please you have to forgive me." I shook my head. Her explanation was not good enough.

"No, Leah I do not. There were ways you could have told me. Seth was still human. You could have asked him to tell me. If you did not want to tell me your secret, you could have just told me you did not want to hang out. You did not have to do this shit. Before it was all about how you would never sit down and have a conversation with Sam and Emily now you are having outings with them. You ask permission to speak? Christ Leah, when did you become such a fucking puppet to Sam. You disgust me. Everything about you fucking disgust me. Now get out of my fucking sight."

I turned around and marched into my house. Slamming the door shut behind me. I felt good. I actually stood up for myself. I put Leah in her place. I hope she understood that it was going to take more then a lame apology for me to forgive her.

_AN - Love the reviews, very positive, thank you guys so much, I think this is my best chapter in this story. I would love plenty of feedback, thanks._

_Love Storywriterlove99 :):):)_


	6. The Beach

Chapter 6: The Beach

**Paul's POV**

I watched as she angrily walked into her house. Slamming the door behind her. She was a feisty little thing and it turned me on. I was so happy my imprint was not like Kim and Emily. These forever sweet and forgiving women. I liked that she had a backbone and stood up for herself. I loved her fire. I knew make up sex with her would be amazing and I could not wait to tell her she was my imprint.

First I should tell everyone else. Leah was still standing there looking completely lost. Seth was just staring at me. His gaze was hard, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Why were you staring at Bella like that Paul?"

Shit, the kid caught on. I expected Sam and Jared since they have imprints and know the feeling. I did not expect Seth to catch on. I knew she was like his sister. I knew he would be pissed about me the player of La Push imprinting on the woman he considered his sister. I was not worried about him.

Leah on the other hand was a completely different story. She hated imprinting since it ruined her and Sam's relationship. When she finds out I imprinted on her sister. She is going to rip my dick off. Everyone was staring at me. Waiting for me to answer. Sam and Jared were wearing smiles. They knew what was going on, but was not going to help me.

"Well. I umm. I kind of imprinted on her." One, two, three, four, five.

"What the fuck did you just say." Leah screamed at me.

I turned towards her to see her shaking and glaring at me. Her hands were fisted and I back up slowly.

"Leah, I imprinted on her ok. I could not help it. It just happened."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she screamed at me and tried to charge me. Jake and Quil jumped into action and held her back. I shook my head. I looked at Sam who was staring at Leah in shock. We all knew she had a temper, but she never tried to attack one of us.

"You little fucker. I am going to rip your dick off, for imprinting on my sister." Yep, I knew it.

"Stay the fuck away from her Paul. I mean it. If I see you anywhere near her I will kill you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from her."

I growled at her. No one was going to make me stay away from my imprint. My wolf was howling, demanding I phase and make Leah regret threatening to keep my imprint from me.

"Fuck you Leah. It is Bella's choice not yours. Just because you hate imprinting does not mean she will too. She belongs to me and if you ever threaten to take or keep her from me I will not hesitate to show you just how much stronger I am then you."

I turned my back to her and ran into the forest. I barely made it to the tree line when I phased into a giant wolf. I took off running. I could not believe Leah would think about keep us apart. It would hurt physically and emotionally. Even Bella would feel it. She would need me there. Leah had to know how happy Bella and I would be together. She seen Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim.

Sure it might hurt her to see Sam and Emily, but that is the way it was. She knew I would do anything for Bella. Sure I might pick fights, but it would be for awesome sex later. I would make sure she was happy and healthy and had everything she could want or need. I am a basturd at times and have a short temper. I was cold and never treated others nice. But I would never be that way with her.

Possessive. Yes but I would be caring and loving and just be there for her. I would be a good boyfriend if that is what she wanted and hopefully when the time came a good husband and father. I would always make her smile like I seen her do in Seth's and Leah's memories. I would be there to wipe the tears from her eyes and get back on her feet when she fell down. This one woman was now my everything and I would do anything just to make her happy.

"Wow Paul. I did not know you had that in you bro" I jumped when I heard Seth's voice. I was so caught up in thinking about Bella and I that I did not hear anyone phase in.

"Did you really mean all that stuff. Would you really take care of Bella. Make her happy?"

"Yeah Seth, I meant everything. I want to take care of her."

"Damn, Leah is going to kill me. Look Bella likes to take walks on the beach when she wants to think. I know she has not done it in a while, because I have been going there everyday. I overheard her telling her dad that she was going there. Go over there and talk to her. She likes to sit deep out so no one will bother her. I am telling you this because I see how much you care for her already. Another thing, tell Bella everything. She hates it when people keep things from her. Tell her how Sam imprinted on Emily and then tell her that you imprinted on her. Do not let her leave until you tell her all the things you just thought. She might not except it right then and there, but she will in time."

"I know Bella and when she realizes that you are both meant for each other she will come to you."

I was grateful to Seth. Nodding my thanks I ran off to my house. I quickly threw some clothes on before running to the beach. I kept my senses open trying to find her. Luckily it was already late and not many people where here. I caught her scent. She had a very unique smell. It was honey, chocolate and mints. I loved it. I followed it and just like Seth said she was sitting where no one would go, the ocean air blew her hair all around and made her look like a Goddess sitting there waiting for the sea to swallow her.

I walked up behind her. "Hi Bella."

She jumped and turned around. She frowned when she saw me.

"Paul Lahote what are you doing here?" I smirked at her.

"Looking for you beautiful." She just kept frowning at me.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Seth told me you would be here."

"Great." I heard her whisper.

I sat down next to her and thought about how I should bring this up. I wanted to just scream she was my imprint and then make out with her, but I doubt she would understand what was going on.

"What do you want Paul? I am not going to be one of those girls that drop to their knees and worship you for sex. So you can just walk away."

I did not like that she knew my reputation and I cursed myself for not listening when Sam told me to stop my man whore ways. Because it would cause problems when I met the woman I love.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you do anything ok?" She nodded.

"Ok, now you know that Sam and Leah were together and now he is with her cousin Emily. Before Sam phased he really did love Leah and he was planning to marry her and always be with her. But after he phased and saw Emily that love paled in comparison. See werewolves have this thing. It's called imprinting. It's when you find your soul mate. She becomes your everything and you just want to be with her and love her. When Sam saw Emily he was a goner. He needed to be with her. He hated to hurt Leah, but he could not help himself."

"She kept refusing him for her cousin's sake and his wolf was getting mad. He wanted his mate. One day they were arguing. Emily was going to leave. She said she could never be with Sam and his wolf snapped and he phased to close, scarring her. He stood by her side and took care of her. It was then, that Emily found out about werewolves and imprinting. She gave in and they fell in love. Sam still hates the way Leah and Emily both got hurt, but I know he would never give Emily up."

I stared out into the ocean and collected my thoughts. I was about to tell her everything. I was about to be rejected, I knew that. She may not be very happy with Leah right now. She would see imprinting as something that ruined her sister's life.

"Why are you telling me this Paul?" Here it goes.

"Because I imprinted on you Bella." It was quiet for a whole minute before she jumped up.

"What? You imprinted on me? No I can't do this. It's going to hurt me somehow the same way it hurt Leah." I jumped to my feet.

"No Bella please I would never hurt you. You are my everything. I need you. I need to be around you and love you. Please do not let one bad thing ruin us. What happened with them was just a messed up situation. It will not be like that for us. Please Bella." She shook her head. Her face was pale white and she was shaking.

"Paul I cannot do this. I can't give my heart to another supernatural creature. I cannot give into the imprint. I am sorry."

She turned and ran away, she was leaving me, I sunk to my knees and fought back the tears I could feel burning my eyes. I would not give up. I would show her that I would not break her heart and that I would love her.

_AN - Tell me what you think, I hope you like it. Please review._


	7. Panick Trip

Chapter 7: Panic Trip

I slammed the door to my room shut and tried to calm my breathing. Paul's words of imprinting scared the hell out of me. I promised myself that I would not let another mythical creature have my heart. Especially not one that was a complete player. With Edward I was just a distraction. Paul had a goal, to get into my pants.

After that he would throw me away like I was nothing. Leah told me the stories about him. She even seen him push a half naked girl out of his house and say she was nothing, but a good fuck. I would not be that girl. I was not going to be stupid and let my body rule over my head. The irrational side of my brain was telling me that I could fight this imprint and never look back.

Of course the rational side of my brain decided to kick in and tell me that it was impossible. That we were meant for each other and needed each other. That I should go to Paul and sit down like the eighteen year old adult I was and talk to him about this.

That I would just be hurting us both by denying the imprint. Paul needed me and I needed him, but I shoved it back. With shaky legs I walked to my bed and laid down on it. I did not understand why I attracted all kinds of crazy inhuman things, such as vampires and werewolves. When I first moved here I fell in love with a vampire and his entire family. They move away and leave me behind.

Then I find werewolves. A whole family of them. I never had these problems in Phoenix. Sure I did not have many friends, but the ones I did have were good to me. They had blood pumping through them and did not turn into giant dogs. I move here and boom. I am surrounded by the supernatural. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was just this town. I needed to get out of this God forsaken town and live a normal life. But where would I go? Not to Phoenix. My mom would set me up on blind dates. Try to get me a boyfriend and tell me that my body was not forever and I needed to have sex.

Italy that is were I could go. I had a cousin I could visit. She would be happy to see me and I knew she would give me a place to stay. I had enough money for a flight and extra cash to spend. I ran downstairs and found my dad sitting down watching the game. I sat on the couch and cleared my throat.

"Dad can we talk for a minute?" He turned off the tv and looked at me.

"Sure Bells, what's up?" I shifted nervously.

"Umm do you remember my cousin Carina that lives in Italy?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

I was anxious about telling him I wanted to go to Italy. I mean I was planning to return. I doubt he wanted me to go so far away. Charlie and I were very close. I would miss my dad when I went to Italy. But I needed some time to clear my head and think about what I wanted to do with my life. I knew I was not going to live in Italy and I would be back. But I needed to find out where I went from there.

"Well I wanted to go visit her." His eyes widened and I saw the hurt and pain in them.

"You want to leave me?" I jumped up.

"No dad I just..." I sighed. I could not tell my father that I was sick of living in a world of mythical creatures.

"I just really need a break. Things have been difficult. First with the Cullen's and then with the Clearwater's and now Harry dying. I just need to clear my head and I missed Carina. I was going to give her a call and see if she would be willing to let me stay with her. Dad I will come back. I promise. But I need this." He sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok Bells. I understand. As long as you will be back, but I am paying for your flight and there is no room for argument." The look on his face and the tone of his voice made me nod. I jumped into my father's arm's and held back my tears.

"Thank you daddy." I whispered.

I was so happy. I could feel the tension leaving my body as I ran back upstairs to call my dear cousin and tell her I would be there as soon as possible.

I dialed the number and sat on my bed. It rang four times before I heard my cousin's voice. "Ciao this is Carina. Who is speaking?"

Carina only moved to Italy three years ago and still has not picked up an accent. She loved to use the Italian words she knew though.

"Ciao Car how are you?"

"Isabella is that you? Oh my God, I can't fucking believe it. How the fuck are you cousin." She screamed causing me to laugh. I loved my cousin with all my heart. I was so broken hearted when she told me she was moving to Italy with her father. We were supposed to keep in touch but never did.

"I am good. You?"

"Fucking amazing. I got me a hot boyfriend Bella. It is bullshit when they say everything is bigger in Texas. You should see the guys here. They are fucking packing." I laughed.

"Yeah well I was thinking about coming down there and staying with you for a while. Is that cool?"

All I got was a loud, "Fuck yes" before she started questioning what was going on in my life. Apparently my mother filled her in about the Cullen's and Clearwater's and I was stuck telling her everything. She hated the Cullen's and said Leah was a bitch and I completely agreed with her.

I gave her a human version of what happen with Paul saying that he said he was in love with me instead of imprinted. She listened to everything and told me that she would have been running to me months ago. We spent some more time on the phone until her boyfriend stopped by. I laid in bed with a shit eating grin. I was getting out of this town, even if it was just for a little while.

**Four Days Later**

I packed my last bag just as I heard my taxi pull up. Today I was leaving to go to Italy. The past four days pasted in a blur of packing and getting everything ready for my flight. I've also been having weird chest pains and barley ate. I could never get a good night's rest and constantly felt lost. I chucked it up to being nervous and excited about traveling. Charlie wanted to take me to the airport, but he was stuck working.

We said our goodbye's this morning. I grabbed my luggage and ran downstairs. I made sure to lock the door and was about to go to my taxi when I saw a shaking Paul on my lawn.

"You really are leaving." He whispered in disbelief.

He looked horrible, his hair was messy. He looked like he lost weigh and has not slept in days. His eyes were dim and full of pain.

"Why are you leaving Bella. Why?' I hated how weak his voice sounded.

"I just need a break from everything Paul. I will be back though."

I do not know why, but it seemed important that I threw the last part in there. His eyes searched mine. He must have seen something in them because he nodded.

"Give me two days and then we can leave. I will even pay for your flight."

I stared at him in shock. What the hell was he talking about?

He could not just leave. He had his pack here. His family. Not only that but his duties. There was no way he could just up and leave everything. Sam would not let him go this far if he was just trying to fuck me. Would he?

"What about the pack? There is no way Sam will just let you leave to get into my pants Paul." He shook his head and stared at me like I was the dumbest person he knew and it pissed me off.

"I am not trying to just get into your pants Bella. You are my imprint. My entire world. Without you I am nothing. It is my job to make you happy. You come before it all, even my pack brothers."

I was taken back by the sincerity in his words. He looked at me, willing me to believe it. But I fell for a good lie once, I would not do it again.

"Prove it. Call Sam and tell him you are coming to Italy with me." I challenged.

Without hesitation he pulled his phone out and dialed. He put it on speaker and I heard it ring a few times before the deep voice of Sam Uley answered.

"Hey Sam it is Paul."

"Hey Paul what is going on?"

"Listen I am here at the Swan's. Bella is leaving. She really is going to Italy. Since she is my imprint I want and need to follow her so I will not be here for a while and I am not sure when I am coming back."

"Ok, Paul, just be careful man and be nice to her. Being an ass is not going to win her over." Paul let out a broken laugh and I flinched.

"I do not think anything will work anymore. Thanks for everything Sam. You have been a great brother." He hung up and looked at me, his eyes held sadness.

"Just give me two days." He repeated.

This man was willing to give up his entire life just to follow me to Italy. Not believing he had any chance to be with me, but he was still going to come. No man would do this just to get some girl. They would not leave their brothers and family for her unless they actually cared for her. I looked at Paul and did not see a player or a wolf. I saw a man that was slowly falling apart and it was my fault. Guilt and self hatred swamped me, when did I become so stupid? This man imprinted on me. I was his other half and I was running from him like some scared little girl. Well no more. I threw my suit case down and looked at him.

"No one is going to Italy." He looked at me confused.

"We are both going to stay here and I am going to take care of you and give this imprinting thing a chance."

His entire face lit up and before I knew what was happening I was crushed in a warm hug, that I happily returned. I felt oddly at peace here in Paul's arms and in that moment I knew I was screwed.

_AN - Tell me what you thin. , I like this chapter and I think the ending was good. I hope you are happy with it. I know I am. I know I have been kind of slow on updating. Things have been crazy and I have some extended family over. I will update as soon as I can, thanks for reading._

_Love, Storywriterlove99_


	8. Surprise

**Chapter 8**

_AN - Hi. So many of you have been asking if Victoria is going to show up and the answer is yes she will, but I want Paul and Bella to have a relationship before she does. _

A month had past since I deiced that I was going to give into the imprint. Charlie was confused when he came home to find me cooking dinner and Paul sitting down with a grin so wide it looked like his cheeks were going to split. I told him I changed my mind and was going to stay. He gave me a knowing look and glanced at Paul before saying that he was happy. He would have more time with me.

Carina was pissed that I changed my mind and told me to leave Paul in Forks and come to her earning quiet a few growls from said wolf. In the end she told Paul to go fuck himself and went to have wet hot sex with her boyfriend.

Paul and I were getting to know each other. He told me anything I asked and never held anything back. He told me how his father would abuse him and his mother up until a year ago when he was arrested for driving drunk and killing a family in a car crash.

Paul told me that he would have been relived to have the horrible man out of his life, but his mother died in the crash. My heart went out to Paul. He had been through so much in his short life. He went to live with Sam after his father was arrested because he phased the night he found out about his mother dying.

Sam and Emily took good care of him. Sam even gave him a job at his construction company. About two months ago Paul got his own place and has been trying to go to work and school while dealing with his werewolf duties. Paul actually let me in and told me about his feelings and how he struggled with his temper. That he hated how his choices were taken away when he became a wolf. How he could never leave La Push and was not really allowed to hang out around people who did not know his secret because they would notice their body heat or how they would shake when angered.

Paul was still a cold asshole to everyone else, but with me he was sweet and caring. He made sure I was happy and treated me like a princess. He was very possessive, but in a way that made me feel cared for instead of like a possession. Before I knew it I was opening up too Paul and telling him everything about myself.

I told him about my life with the Cullens and how they promised me a life with them and then threw me away. I was shocked when he listened and held me close whispering that he was there now and no one would ever hurt me again. He did not freak out and yell at me that I was stupid for loving the Cullens.

He didn't get angry and phase when I told him how I wanted to become like them. Instead he told me that I had a big heart and that they took advantage of that. That night Paul told me that he used sex as an outlet to his problems. Whenever he had trouble with the pack or with phasing he would find some girl and release the tension.

He told me he had limits. It had to be people who understood that it was a one time thing and that he never took a girl's virginity. Paul and I often went out. He would take me to book stores and for dinner, maybe even

a movie. It might seem like we are dating, but I made it clear to Paul the

first day I gave into the imprint that we were going to start off as friends. Paul came by my house every day and we hung out. He would tell me stories about the pack and was usually very relaxed.

Today was a different story. He had been at my house for two hours and was very quiet. I was repeating myself and not really getting an answer. After an hour I sighed and sat next to him on the couch. I moved the hair from his eyes and smiled at him. Paul looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Paul is something wrong? You have been very distracted all day." He looked at me and then buried his head in my neck.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" His words were low and I could hear the vulnerability and fear in them. I felt my irrational fear again and pushed it down. Paul did nothing to hurt me in the past months and proved himself. He was always by my side and made sure I was happy. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and lifted his face.

"Yes Paul. I would like to go on a date with you." He gave me a soft smile and quickly pecked my lips. An electric shock vibrated through me when his lips touched mine, leaving tingles behind. I looked at Paul to see a contented look in his eyes.

"I had to. Just one time I had to. Please do not be mad. The next

time we kiss it will be when you choose. I-I just had to." I nodded.

I was not mad. I understood what he was saying. I was his imprint and he knew there was a chance we would be more then friends. He just had to do this or when the urge became too much he might snap and give me more then just a peck. I smiled at him. Just to show him I was not mad and went to make dinner.

About an hour later my dad showed up and sat down with Paul to watch the game as I continued to cook. Dad and Paul were very close and got along great. Dad was a little confused when he would come home from work every night to find Paul watching the game. Once I explained to him that Paul and I were staring off slow, trying out a friendship before a relationship he understood and said that we were being very smart about this. Once dinner was done we all sat at the table and began to eat.

"Bells this is amazing." Dad said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. So how was work today?"

"Slow. A few speeding tickets, but that's about it." I nodded and looked at Paul.

"How about you Paul? How was work today?" He shrugged.

"It is going good. Sam and I have been working on this old house that was just bought by this couple. We finished today, the couple should be here soon. They wanted it done within the month so they would move in." I guess we would be getting some new faces in town.

That would be a nice change. After that they guys went into sports and who were the best players. I sat back and ate trying not to laugh when Paul and dad would get into it about their favorite teams. When Paul and I was cleaning up dad came down the stairs in his uniform.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I just got a call from the station. Some kids snuck into La Push high and were messing around and burned the gym. They need me down there. I probably will be out late. Don't wait up." With that he was out the door. Paul and I went back to washing the dishes.

"So where are we going on our date?" When the word came out of my mouth I found myself smiling. Excitement bubbled at the pit of my stomach and soon had me laughing and poking Paul. He was laughing at me, but I could tell he was happy I was excited about the date.

"Well, I was thinking a picnic on the beach." I stopped my poking and laughing and thought about what he said. That actually sounded like a good idea. The cold wind of La Push with the sounds of the ocean.

"I love that idea Paul. How about this Friday?" He was about to say something when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought." I walked to the door when I heard Paul snarl.

"Bella, do not open the door." But it was too late, I swung the door open to see my cousin Carina staring at me with a dazzling smile. Behind her stood a man that I never thought I would see again.

"Hello Bella." He said with his musical voice. I dropped the dish towel I had in my hand as I stared into his topaz eyes.

_AN - Cliff hanger. Please review. I would love to know what you think._

_Storywritterlove99 :)_


	9. Old Family, New Family

Chapter 9

"Jasper." I gasped. He stood before me with a small smile and hesitant

eyes. I could not believe he was standing at my door. Seeing him made all the memories come rushing back to me. The hurt and pain. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I pushed all those emotions away and promised myself that I will be strong. I opened my mouth about five times to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. Besides what would I say? Nice to see you? How have you been? I got it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My voice came out like a broken whisper, causing Jasper to flinch. Before he could answer I heard the sound of glass breaking inside of the kitchen and my mind snapped back to reality. Paul! I left Jasper and Carina outside my door step and ran into the kitchen. Paul stood there. Glass shattered around him. His entire body was shaking and loud growls were coming from his chest. I started to panic. I never seen Paul so close to phasing before. Whenever he was around me he always kept a cool head. I needed to calm him down.

"Paul honey I need you to listen to ok. Just calm down." His growling lowered some, but his shaking was still the same. Taking a deep breath I took a few steps closer.

"Paul, if you do not calm down, you might hurt me. You don't want to hurt me right?" His body stopped shaking and he looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"I would never hurt you Bella." I smiled and ran into his arms.

"I know you would never hurt me Paul, but I had to calm you down. I wouldn't know how to explain the damage to Charlie." He wrapped his arms and me and inhaled my scent.

He suddenly started to growl and before I knew what was happening I was behind Paul with him crouching in front of me. I saw Jasper and Carina in the same position, but Jasper looked really confused.

"Relax mutt. I am not going too hurt Bella." Paul snarled at him.

"That is all you and your entire family does. Do you have any idea how much pain she was in when you all left without so much as a fuck you? Huh? No. You do not." Jasper flinched but did not back down.

"I told my family not to leave her. I tried to tell them how much she loved them. Not just Edward all of them. But my ex and Edward convinced them that Bella would be fine. They did not believe me when I said Edward was going to attack Bella and I went to step in. They told me I had no say because I was the one that attacked Bella." I was shocked by Jasper's words, but it made sense.

Before Jasper's eyes went black Edward did push me away. Edward always said that Jasper was dangerous. He was the one that tried to kill me. That is why he would not stay with me that night. His bloodlust was too much and he knew that if he stood with me that he would probably kill me. This new information had my head spinning. Paul on the other hand was not convinced.

"Yeah and why the hell would you care about Bella?" Jasper gave me a kind smile.

"Because she is my great great-niece." Ok now I was just confused.

"My sister was your great, great, great-grandmother Bella. Mary Ann Whitlock. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you reminded me

of home. You look just like Mary Ann." I could see the love and sadness as he spoke about his sister and it had my heartbreaking. Paul then brought up a good point.

"So, if you knew Bella was your great, great, great-niece then why did you leave?" Jasper looked at me with pained eyes.

"Can we please sit down and talk. I promise not to hurt Bella, but there is much I need to tell her and I think it would be better if she was sitting down." I knew Paul was just going to kick Jasper out, but I was curious and wanted to hear what he had to say. I touched Paul's back and waited until he looked back at me before I spoke.

"Please Paul. I really want to hear what he has to say. I need to hear what he has to say." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and pouted.

He looked at me trying to fight, but in the end sighed and pulled me to the couch and sat me in his lap. Jasper and Carina sat across from us in the same position. Carina threw me another dazzling smile.

"Hey you never told me you were dating a dog." I knew not to take

her words to heart. Carina and I would pick on each to show we missed each other. I smirked at her.

"You never told me you were dating a bambi sucking leech." She frowned at me.

"At least my boyfriend does not have a tail."

"At least Paul does not sparkle in the sun like a disco ball." Jasper shook his head at me.

"That was a low blow Bella, really, it was." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well it is the truth. Now start talking sparkles." He glared at me, but then sighed. His eyes became troubled as he started his story.

"I have a brother that I changed many years ago. He is not my brother by blood, but by venom. He has this insight. He knows shit, plain and simple. Unlike Alice's visions when he knows something it will happen no matter what. Remember that. Now, the moment I saw you Bella I remember my family. My loving mother that would wake up an hour early on my birthday to make me my favorite breakfast. My hard working father that taught me how to be a man. My adorable little sister that loved me with all her heart."

"During the day I worked on my farm with my little brother Tommy. My time in battle. Everything. I remember my entire life the moment I looked into your deep brown eyes. I was both happy and sad to get my memories back. That day after school I got a text from my brother telling me to keep quiet about remembering everything. Though I was confused, I did as Peter told me. After you and Edward started dating I found myself drawn to you. In the house I would listen to you talking with Esme or Alice." Paul was growling at Jasper.

His body was not shaking, but I knew that if I was not in his arms he would be on Jasper in a second. I wrapped his arms around me and shushed him. Jasper rolled his eyes at Paul.

"Not like that. I was simply curious of her. I did not understand how seeing one human girl made me remember everything about my human life. I was also confused about how much they looked alike. Bella and Mary Ann. I knew Bella must have been related to me and I wanted to find out. Every time I would make the decision to look my sister's life up Alice would always find a way to stop me. I never thought anything of it then. Now I see that she was keeping me from finding out about you." I could not understand why Alice did not want Jasper to find out that we were related.

Did she feel threatened by me? Why would she? I was like her sister. She should have known I would never have taken Jasper away from her. I knew how much she loved him and would never have hurt her in such a way. Jasper growled, snapping my attention back to him and went on.

"The night of your birthday party when you got that paper cut and I felt Edward's bloodlust. I knew that he was going to kill you. Something inside of me recognized you as family and I went after Edward. After we left I thought the Cullen's was going to be heart broken. They honestly were not. Esme and Carlisle were at first, but then moved on. Rosalie was indifferent. Alice was excited for the new department stores. Edward was brooding, but never felt any heart break. The only one that was really sad that last time I saw him was Emmett. He really loved you Bella." I smiled as I remembered my brother.

I always loved Emmett and could not understand how he could just leave me like that. Without saying goodbye or leaving me someway to contact him. I guess Edward and Alice were good at convincing people to leave me behind.

"The Cullen's became cold toward me and whenever they saw me felt

dissapointment and hate. Even Alice. I would have been shocked by that if she did not take Edward's side the night of your birthday. Finally after a few months I could not take it and left the Cullens for good. I looked into my history and found out my sister got married to a very weathly man. They had three kids together. Their oldest was Monro. Their second oldest was Anabel. Their youngest Jasper Tommy. My little brother Tommy entered the war soon after I died and was killed in action on his first day. I kept digging until I found what I was looking for. Your mother was my great, great niece. I was so happy and I wanted to come to you, but I was just entering Italy when I met Carina. I knew the moment I saw her that she was my true mate. Peter always told me that Alice never was, but for some reason I believed her over my brother. I was shocked when I found out you two were related. I told her everything and we were about to come to Forks when you said you were coming to Italy. I was so happy until you called saying you canceled. We then decided to move here and were waiting for our

house to be built. It took a month, but we finally made it." I sat back

and processed everything he just told me.

None of the Cullen's, excluding Emmett really loved me. The woman I considered my best friend kept me from my great, great, great uncle and chose new malls over me. The people I loved like parents were able to just move on and forget I ever existed. The boy I loved with all my heart and thought he loved me, was not even sad that I was no longer with him and was brooding to get attention. All I could feel was pure anger. They all played me.

Everyone, but Rosalie and Emmett. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the first thing my hands touched. A vase and smashed it against the wall. I let out a loud scream and began to pace.

"Fuck them. Fuck them all. I do not need them. They are all a whole

bunch of ass holes that I regret ever meeting. I hope they all turn into a

pile of ashes. The fucking dick heads. They just fucking moved on like I meant absolutely nothing to them. Mother fucking, ass face, sparkly, shithead vampires." By the end of my rant I was on the floor breathing heavy.

I closed my eyes and hung my head. I was so stupid. I should have known better then to just give my heart out like that. I was foolish. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up into pained golden eyes.

"I am so sorry Bella. I am sorry for the pain you are in. I am sorry for leaving you. I am sorry for listening to Alice and Edward. I am sorry for not returning sooner. Hell, I am just sorry." He honestly was.

I could see it in his eyes. I could also see love and kindness and that is what made me snap. I threw myself in Jasper's arms and cried my heart out while he gently rocked me. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear. After all my tears were cried I pulled back and looked at Jasper with a wan smile.

"So, since you are my uncle can I call you Sparkles without you getting mad?" He chuckled and wiped my tears away.

"Sure sugar. You can call me anything you want." I nodded and looked at Paul and Carina. Neither of them looked jealous. They both seemed happy. I thought for sure Paul would be ripping me away from Jasper and yell at Jasper not to put his hands on me. I looked at him confused.

"I can see how much he cares for you Bella. He does not see you as his great, great, great niece. He sees you as he niece. Just his niece. I can see that he loves you very much. I also know how much you love Carina and they seem like a package deal. So I would have to have put up with the leech anyway. Just to make you happy. I am just glad he doesn't love you romantically. Then we would have a problem, not to mention how fucking gross would that be." I jumped up and hugged him.

I was very happy that he was willing to be nice to Jasper for me. I knew how much he disliked vampires and I was grateful that he would try to at least be civil with my uncle. He hugged me back before letting go with a sigh.

"I have to go explain all this crap to the pack. I will give you three some time to catch up and see you, pretty little lady tomorrow after work." He kissed my forehead before jogging out the door and into the woods. Jasper was smirking at me and Carina had a knowing look.

"Your boyfriend seems pretty cool for a werewolf. How long have you too been dating?" I sat down and explained that Paul and I have not had a date yet, but it was going to change this Friday.

We talked a little more before I got sleepy. The couple said goodnight to me before leaving for their new home. I climbed the steps to my room and quickly changed. Before I fell asleep I began to wonder how I was going to explain to Charlie that I was letting Jasper back into my life. I knew he was going to be mad, but Jasper was not really a Cullen anymore. He was my uncle. Major Jasper Whitlock.

_AN - I know most of you were surprised that it was Jasper and not Edward and I am so happy. I wanted you all to be surprised. Come on, first off Carina would have much better taste in men and it would cause problems between the cousins. I really don't want Bella to loose anyone else she loves. To have her cousin date her bastured ex is just too much. _

_Who liked Jasper being Bella's great, great, great uncle? I did. Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to hear from you on this chapter. One of the reasons I had this up so soon was because of how many reviews I got on it. Thanks._

_Storywriterlove99:)_


	10. First Date

Hello Everyone. I hope you like this new chapter

I smoothed out my blouse and tried to calm myself down. Tonight was my date with Paul and I was a bundle of nerves. Sam gave him patrol on Friday so we were going out tonight. I was still reeling over everything I learned last night. I mean Jasper was my Uncle and was dating my cousin. It was a lot to take in. I had a brief conversation with Carina over the phone, but really spent all day getting ready for my date. I looked myself in the mirror to make sure that I looked good. I went casual since we were having a picnic on the beach. I was wearing a pair of ripped light blue hip hugging skinny jeans with a red long sleeve blouse. I paired it off with nee high boots with an inch heel. My hair hung in loose curls down my back with some pinned back from my face. I put on light make up, highlighting my eyes and lips. I think I looked pretty good.

My heart sped when I heard Paul's voice downstairs. Taking a deep breath to steel my nerves I grabbed my jacket and shoved my phone into my pocket before going downstairs. The moment I caught sight of Paul my breath caught. He was wearing black jeans with a royal blue dressing shirt that showed off just how ripped he was. His eyes were traveling up and down my body. A small smug smirk slowly spreading across his face, making him look sinfully delicious. I am not sure how long we just stood there staring at each other, but someone cleared their throat. I jumped and looked over to see my father staring at us with a half amused, half angry expression. I felt my face flood with heat as I realized I was ogling Paul in front of my father. Paul chuckled lightly and held out his hand.

''Let's go, Baby.'' I blushed harder at his pet name, but nodded and took his warm hand.

''I will not have her out to late Charlie. She will come home safe and sound.''

My dad nodded. ''I know you will take care of her Paul. I trust you.''

I smiled. I loved how good my dad and Paul got along. My dad hated Edward, but now that I see what an asshole he was I can't blame him. We quickly said our goodbyes and left for the beach. We took Paul's car. It was a dark blue Chevy truck, much like mine, just a little newer. He told me that Sam gave it to him and they rebuilt it together. He said it had a lot of emotional value to him. I nervously played with my hands. I did not understand why I was so nervous. Paul and I went out many of times, but it was just as friends. Was it because this was a date? I did not see why, this was not so different from when we hung out as friends.

''Are you nervous?'' He asked amused.

My eyes shot to his and I saw happiness and excitement swimming in them. I loved it when Paul was like this. So open and happy, for some reason it made me happy.

''Yes.'' I admitted looking down. I felt foolish. Paul seemed so relaxed and calm and here I was a freaking mess.

I felt his warm hand slip into mine. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. For once he did not look amused or smug. His face was serious and caring. It was a rare moments like these that Paul took me by surprise.

''I do not want you to be nervous Baby. I want us to have a good time just like when we went out as friends. Except this time it is a date. Same thing, I just can't act like such a jerk.''

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. ''You are right. I guess, well this is only like the third date I have been on. The first I found out mythical creatures were real. The second was prom and I was forced to go.''

He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly sending butterflies to my stomach. ''I get it Bells. Do not worry about it. Just relax, Baby.''

I noticed the car stopped and that we were at the beach. I smiled at him as he helped me out of the car. La Push was so beautiful at night. I loved how the ocean looked black and the way the moon's reflection shined against it. We walked in silence until we reached our picnic. There was a red and white checkered blanket on the sand and a basket on top of it. I sat down next and Paul turned his back to me and went through the picnic basket. When he faced my I broke into laughter. He wore a thin mustache that curled at the end with a chef's hat.

''Madam, today we have a wonderful selection of food.'' He said with a horrible French accent that had me laughing even harder.

He pulled out a container opening it he presented it to me. ''For our main course we have Chef Emily Young's lasagna.'' He placed it the side.

He pulled out two champagne glasses and a bottle that looked like champagne. ''For drinks we have apple sider.''

He pulled out another container. '' And for dessert we have chocolate strawberries.''

''It all looks great. Emily really cooked all this for our date.'' I asked shocked. I knew how much Emily and Sam really cared for Paul. It was more than just pack love. They took him as flesh and blood. I knew they wanted him to be happy, but I never thought Emily would take out the time to actually cook for Paul's date.

He nodded as he ate his food. ''Yeah, I helped as much as I could you know. I did not want her doing all the cooking for our date. I would have done it all, but I had no clue how to cook. I would love to learn how, but Emily will not teach any of after she tried with Embry and he nearly burned down her kitchen.''

I looked up at him. ''Really? I never pictured you as the cooking type.''

He looked down, like he was ashamed. ''Yeah. Since I do not know how to cook I usually eat like at diners, but the food is not as good as when you make it. I go to Sam and Emily's, but I feel like a burden. I mean Sam works hard and he has to feed all of us and it is hard with how much we eat. The guys can only eat so much at their houses because their parents would freak out and know something was up with them. Me, well I am just one guy and I live alone. If I knew how to cook I would not go to Sam's and trust me he would save a lot of money. I feel even worse now because Emily is pregnant. They need all the money they can get.''

He looked so guilty and I hated it. I had to make this right. ''I can teach you how to cook.''

His head snapped up and he looked at me wide eyed. ''Really?''

I took a bit from my food and smiled. ''Of course. You are at my house all the time anyway.''

His eyes lit up and he nodded. ''Thanks, Baby.''

The rest of the dinner was filled with fun and laughter. Paul ate most of the lasagna and we moved on to the strawberries. I looked at Paul to see him relaxing. His legs were stretched out on the blanket he was leaning on one of his elbows as he ate a strawberry. He looked so beautiful and sexy. Like he was just waiting to be ravished. Suddenly the urge to lick the strawberry juice dripping down his chin hit me and before I could stop myself I was straddling his legs. He looked confused. ''Bella what-'' before he could finish, I grabbed the back of his head and licked his chin to his lips. I whimpered from how good his hot skin felt. He moaned and I pulled back looking at him through lidded eyes. All I wanted to was to kiss him.

I was so turned on, I had no clue why I just was. Before anything else could be said I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. Paul moaned and before I knew what was happing I was under Paul and his tounge was sliding between my lips. God he tasted good. Like cherries, cinnamon and strawberries. I let him dominate my mouth, taking it as he wanted and moaned when he sucked and bit at my lower lip. When he pulled back from the kiss his lips were swollen and his eyes lidded.

''You taste amazing.'' He whispered and I blushed. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

''You are embarrassed after the way I just kissed you.''

I shook my head. I was not embarrassed or shy. I was happy he liked how I tasted.

''Then why the blush, not that it is not beautiful?''

I shrugged still under him. ''It kind of always happens. When I am embarrassed or when someone gives me a comment.''

He nods and kisses me softly. Before it gets too heated he pulls away with a sigh. ''Come on, let's get you home, Baby.''

I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips as he helped me up. We packed away our picnic the drive back is quiet, but Paul holds my hand all the way through. That night I fell asleep thinking about my future with Paul

Please review.

Storywriterlove99J


End file.
